Challenge Accepted
by Dino Green
Summary: (1.5 years after Onderon) In a less than discrete turn of events, Lux and Ahsoka discover Anakin and Padme's relationship. The best friends now have three choices to make: whether to keep the secret or not, whether to confront the two or not, or whether to pull the prank of the millennium or not. Oh yea, its prank of the millennium time. Rated T just in case. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Padme leaped joyfully down the hallway. She was so happy Anakin was back from his mission! Now they would be able to spend some time together, for crying out loud. It felt like months since she last saw him, and considering the intensity of the war, that may very well have been the case.

Ignorant of her surroundings, Padme accidently bumped into Lux Bonteri.

"Oh, sorry Lux! I didn't see you there!"

He smiled. "That's fine, Padme. What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," she responded nonchalantly.

"Really?" Lux questioned slyly and crossed his arms, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said quickly, "I'm just in a happy mood!"

"Padme, I know _that _happy mood. You're thinking about someone, aren't you?"

She held back a gasp. "NO! NO! That's not it at all! Like I said…"

"…you're just happy?" Lux filled in, "Oh come on, Padme, I'm not an idiot."

"Well, you must be," said Padme as she scanned the area for a potential exit, "Because I'm not."

"Defensive, are we?" Lux teased.

Padme groaned. She had known Lux since I was a baby and he was like a little brother to her. A _very, very_ annoying little brother.

"Drop it, Lux," she snapped, "What do you kn…"

She stopped dead in her tracks and covered her mouth. Lux smiled sadly.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, "I am so sorry…"

"Don't be," Lux said, "You did nothing."

"I just wasn't thinking! Oh my gosh, how could I say that? I'm so…"

"Padme," Lux cut in, "It's been almost a year and a half now since Steela died. I've learned to move on. It's alright."

She nodded. "That doesn't excuse me though."

Lux smiled at her. "Don't concern yourself with it."

She smiled back.

"Well, I have to go," Lux said, "I'm meeting with Ahsoka today. It's round three of our spitting competition and I need to break the tie."

Padme recoiled in disgust. "Really?"

Lux laughed. "Really."

Padme just shook her head. "You two never cease to amaze me."

Lux smiled brighter. "Don't worry, we don't plan on stopping any time soon."

Padme laughed. "Well, I got to go too. I'll see you later."

Lux nodded. "Goodbye."

And with that Padme was off, relieved that she had avoided the topic of her and Anakin. Lux, however, stared after her confused. Maybe Ahsoka would know something of Padme's joyful mood.

* * *

"Three days in a mud hole…"

"…five in an airtight tunnel…"

"…and eight in a ti-fighter! Master, we need to get a new strategy!"

Anakin grinned. "Oh, come on, Snips, it wasn't _that_ bad."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it was that bad," Anakin admitted, "But hey, we're out of it now, right?"

"Barely," she grumbled as she gently touched a large cut, "Look at me! I'll never be cleaned up in time to meet Lux!"

A look of horror and realization suddenly snapped across Anakin's face.

"Um…Master?"

Before she could inquire further, Anakin ran to the dresser in their shared quarters and began tearing through his clothes. Ahsoka just watched in confusion.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Oh, kriff, kriff, kriff, kriff!" he cursed, "How could I have forgotten? I'm meeting with Padme tonight!"

"What?" Ahsoka asked, "Why do you need to meet with her?"

Anakin froze. "Um…we're discussing a…a future mission!"

Ahsoka's expression grew even more confused. "That hasn't happened yet?"

"Involving the Senate," Anakin continued, "I'm to escort her to…and then we'll arrange for…and I'll be undercover as…you know what, it's complicated!"

Anakin finally found the clothes he was looking for and pulled away from the dresser. He quickly and somewhat roughly pushed Ahsoka aside and ran into the refresher.

"Complicated?" Ahsoka mumbled to herself, "That's an understatement."

Ahsoka was impressed when Anakin came out only three minutes later with new clean clothes, neat bandages, and groomed hair.

"I gotta go. Oh wait, I forgot the…darn it!" Within a few moments he ran back into the refresher.

Ahsoka casually approached the door and knocked on it.

"What?!"

"You know, I'm meeting with someone too and I kinda need the refresher!"

"Patience, Snips! I'm sure your spitting contest can wait!"

Ahsoka sighed. No one understood the full importance of spitting contests.

"Master, I only have so much saliva," she quipped.

She heard a growl from the door. After another few minutes, Anakin ran out from the refresher and out their quarters. Ahsoka stared after him for a little bit. Eventually, she went into the refresher and got cleaned up. About fifteen minutes later she left and headed for the Senate building. Maybe Lux would know if Senator Amidala was equally panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, that got some distance!" Lux observed.

Ahsoka wiped her mouth and smiled. "Darn right it did. What else would you expect?"

Lux smiled briefly before spitting himself and getting a foot farther.

"Something like that," he replied.

Ahsoka gave a false glare. "You think you're so talented, don't you?"

Lux smiled brighter. "Why yes. Yes I do."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Oh come now," Lux teased, "Am I so terrible?"

Ahsoka laughed playfully. "No, not bad at all."

Lux laughed in response. "Well, you're up."

Ahsoka approached the set target. "Now watch a true master spit with ease."

Lux crossed his arms. "Yes, but be careful not to choke."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "On my spit?"

"On your pride. You'd have a lot easier time just swallowing it."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped a little bit. Lux just laughed.

"Congratulations," she eventually said, "I don't have a comeback for that. But…"

She spit dead on and exceeded Lux's distance by a good four feet.

"…eat your heart out nonetheless," she continued.

Lux sighed. "Okay, you won. I admit defeat."

Ahsoka smiled. "Naturally."

"Come on, let's go inside," Lux said, "It's kind of cold out here."

They walked away from the alley and talked the way back to the Senate building. They arrived at Lux's apartment a few minutes later.

"But seriously," Lux responded as he opened the door, "Zygerria isn't that bad."

Ahsoka scoffed. "You didn't have to dangle in a cage over it, buddy."

"I give you that," Lux confessed, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna just watch some holovids?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Sure, I'll get the snacks," he responded.

Ahsoka nodded and sat down on a couch.

"Hey, Lux?" she yelled.

"Yea?" he called from the other room.

"Did you notice anything strange with Padme today? Like a panic attack or something?"

There was a pause.

"No, not a panic attack," Lux responded, "However, I did want to talk to you about her. She was acting all giddy today, you know, leaping down the hallway, singing to herself: that typically isn't like her."

"I was just curious," Ahsoka yelled back, "My master was practically going insane over having to meet with her. He said something about a secret mission. How dumb is that?"

Lux came back into the room laughing. "Very. And you should've seen Padme: she was all in denial about being in love."

Ahsoka turned. "Love? Padme? Are you sure?"

"Ahsoka, I know that look in her eyes. I had the same look for months when I met Steela."

She smiled sadly. Ahsoka may have had a brief lapse of jealousy, but she had admired Steela and her courage and she could see how Lux could too.

"Hey," Ahsoka finally asked, "How are you doing?"

Lux sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know, 'soka. There are days where I'm happy as a clam that she died for what she loved, but there are also those days where I just stare off imagining what could've been. But ultimately, the wound has healed. I'm proud of her, and besides, I can't do anything about the past now."

Ahsoka but her hand on his. "You've been very strong, Lux. I only wish that I could have half that strength."

Lux scoffed. "You?!"

"Emotional strength. I mean, I look at you and seen all you've taken and I'm sort of envious."

He laughed. "You haven't exactly had it easy, sister."

"But I haven't lost anybody so close to me as you have," Ahsoka responded, "Well, unless you count that deception with Obi-Wan but I still don't really understand what happened there."

Lux listened politely. "When you think about it, I'm actually pretty lucky."

Ahsoka gave him an astonished look.

"Don't get me wrong. Steela's death was awful."

Pain filled Lux's eyes and a shiver ran down Ahsoka's back.

"But," he continued, "It was a while before I realized how close I was to losing you both. I mean, if that shot had fired only 6 inches in, I would have lost both my love and my best friend. I really would have preferred to lose neither, but I am grateful for you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's hand had still not left his and he gave it a squeeze. Ahsoka smiled before withdrawing her hand.

"Come, let's not dwell on the past any longer. I brought chocolate, popcorn with no cheese since I know you hate it…"

"Thank you," Ahsoka said.

"You're welcome, and we also have "Starry Nights" or "Blood Dripping from Under the Door."

Ahsoka laughed. "Romance or Horror film? Why would you want to watch either? I thought you hated horror movies, and romances well…I hope that's self-explanatory."

Lux laughed back. "Yes, I agree, but you will also notice that these are two terrible movies. I haven't seen you for a while so I wanted to find something we can make fun of. It's always funnier with you."

Ahsoka put her hands on her heart in false drama. "Why, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Mr. Bonteri. Let us celebrate by watching "Starry Nights"."

"As you wish, my dear," responded Lux with equally false drama. He got up and put it in. They were halfway into the movie when an especially dramatic scene appeared.

_"My heart soars for you, Georgiana. Like a fire on eagle's wings."_

"Aw man," Lux commented, "Don't set animals on fire."

_"But how could you have forgotten our date? It's been weeks since I've seen you. I've been leaping for joy all day at your return and yet you let the very thought of me escape from your mind."_

"It didn't escape, it was set free from its misery," Ahsoka rationalized.

_"Oh my dear. Upon realizing, I rushed to you and readied myself in seconds. No time will keep us apart."_

_ "Oh Lou."_

_ "Oh Georgiana."_

"Oh Ahsoka."

"Oh Lux."

"Ohhh…."

An odd expression dashed across Lux's face. Ahsoka reached for the remote and pause the movie.

"Lux, what's wrong?"

"_Padme_ was leaping for joy this afternoon…"

Ahsoka squinted before gasping. "…and _Anakin _was all in a rush because he forgot…"

"…their meeting."

"Or their _date_."

Lux stood up. "I _knew _she looked lovesick!"

Ahsoka didn't say anything or move. She kind of just stuttered for a while. Lux was silent too for a little bit.

"I can't believe it," Ahsoka finally said, "My master is breaking the Jedi Code."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, it's obvious when you really think about it," Lux said as he paced the room, "I mean, when you just think about how those two interact…"

"Yea, but how could we have been so oblivious?" Ahsoka demanded, "And why wouldn't my master tell me? Does he not trust me? I'm his student, I would've kept the secret!"

Lux nodded. "All of this is so underhanded: that those two could be lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, and maybe even husba…"

"Don't even start," Ahsoka snapped, "I'm still getting over the relationship bit!"

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands. "I thought they were our friends."

Lux turned to face her still-seated form. "I'm just as angry as you are, Ahsoka, but they _are _our friends. They didn't _have _to tell us, they still don't _have_ to tell us. It is a personal matter between only them."

"Between them and, I don't know, THE ENTIRE JEDI ORDER!?" screamed Ahsoka.

Lux drew back a little and Ahsoka stood up.

"Do you realize how huge this is?!" Ahsoka continued, "The _Chosen One_ defying our beliefs! How could this happen?"

"Ahsoka , calm down."

"I will not!" retorted Ahsoka.

Lux put his hands on her arms to still her. "Come on, girl. Breathe."

Ahsoka fumed but obeyed.

"Now," Lux calmly said, "Let's sit down and think this out."

They walked back over to the couch and plopped down.

"Lux," Ahsoka said, "We're friends, right?"

"Best friends."

"Exactly, and we know everything about each other. I mean, I know how many teaspoons of powder you like in your hot cocoa, for crying out loud!"

"Really? How many?"

"Eleven and a half, only eleven if you grab a cookie with it."

"Wow, you're good."

Ahsoka nodded. "My point is, you know everything about me too!"

"Pretty much," Lux confirmed.

"And I would tell you if I were in a relationship with someone."

"Um…are you?"

"No!" exclaimed Ahsoka, "I'm just trying to put this into perspective! It's not so much even a legalistic matter as it is a trust matter! They've concealed this from everyone, even those closest to them. I mean, they're practically our older siblings and they kept us in the dark for who knows how long!"

Lux sighed and nodded. "I realize that, but what are we going to do? Scream it out so everyone hears?"

"Of course not! Trust or no trust, they can count on us! We keep this strictly secret!"

"Agreed," Lux said, "and we can do no further unless we want to confront them."

Ahsoka nodded, "So should we?"

Lux shook his head. "Best we not complicate things. I say we keep this as quiet as possible."

"Alright, let's take our mind off the whole thing. Now think of something else…quick!"

Lux felt the pressure. "Um…quiz?"

Ahsoka gave him a dumb look. "Seriously?"

"No, no, that's a good idea," he defended, "You were just talking about how we know everything about each other. I bet I know more about you than you do about me."

Ahsoka grinned. "Challenge accepted."

Lux grinned back before getting up to grab paper and a pencil.

"Okay, I got the scoreboard," he said as he sat back down, "Now, here's how it goes: you ask me a question about yourself and I'll ask you a question about myself. These questions must be abstract, no "What's my favorite color?" business."

"Blue," Ahsoka said quickly.

"Exactly, too easy. First person to reach twenty points wins."

"Alright, bring it," Ahsoka challenged.

Lux smiled mischievously. "Three standard years ago when we met, I told you that my friends blamed the Jedi for the war's problems. Later I mentioned my one-time best friend's name. What was it?"

"Ryan," Ahsoka said nonchalantly.

"Most impressive," Lux said with a bewildered expression, "Alright, my turn."

"How do I sleep?"

Lux laughed. "Do you think I'm some type of creeper? How would I know how you sleep?"

"So you admit defeat?"

"On your side, one pillow to lay on, the other to cuddle, blanket all twisted and tucked between your legs."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You've watched me _sleep?!"_

Lux blushed. "First time we met at my house. I couldn't sleep and well…I peaked in on you and watched you for an hour."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Do I even need to answer that?" Lux said as his blush deepened.

Ahsoka slapped him…_hard_.

"No, you don't," she hissed, "So what, did you watch Steela for _two _hours while she slept?"

"What is my favorite advertisement on Consurant?" Lux spluttered quickly, desperate to change the subject.

"The one with the monkey-lizard holding a can of spray paint on that billboard on in downtown."

"Correct again."

"Alright, what's the name of my first crush?"

Lux contemplated. "Captain Rex?"

Ahsoka smirked. "Nice try, but no."

"Captain Rex was in there somewhere, wasn't he?"

"Number two and a half."

"Two and a half?"

"I had a half crush on my master for a little while, but that was more just girlish fascination."

"Gotcha," Lux said, "So your master's one and a half, Rex is two and a half… now, for some reason, I know you've had four crushes in all, am I correct?"

"You are."

"So are we talking a half crush or a whole crush?"

"Okay, here, I'll give you a hint: the first crush I've ever had was a whole crush. Then came the half crush on my master, the whole crush on Rex, the half crush on O-mer…"

"Who's O-mer?"

"Guy I met on Wakassah. Anyways, my first crush is none of the ones I mentioned."

Lux pondered for a while before snapping his fingers. "Kid Karreen, tweilk racer."

"Bingo," Ahsoka grinned, "But you only get half a point since I had to give you a hint."

"Ah, woman, I want no more of your halves and wholes and three-quarters…"

Ahsoka laughed. "Gonna have to put up with it, _man._"

"So wait, who was your fourth crush, because it went one, one half, one, one half, that's only three and you have four."

Ahsoka gave him an astonished look. "Why, you, of course."

Lux's eyes widened.

"Oh, come on," Ahsoka laughed lightly, "Don't tell me you didn't know that."

Lux said nothing.

"You didn't know that."

He shook his head. "Since when?"

"From when we first met until Onderon."

"Wait, all the way to _Onderon?!_"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yea. Wow, I didn't know you were that oblivious."

Lux was still dumbfounded. "That would explain why you didn't get along with Steela at first."

"Quick thinking, genius," Ahsoka teased.

Lux, however, didn't seem amused.

"Um…is something wrong?"

Lux looked up suddenly. "Wha…no nothing! I'm just a little surprised is all."

Ahsoka covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm not creeping you out, am I?"

"No, no! I just…well…I obviously never knew and to be perfectly honest I never would've expected. I don't seem like your type."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, "Huh. Well, never mind that, your turn to ask a question."

"Wait, we're not finished with this," Lux stated, "Give me a moment to recover. That is so…"

Ahsoka grimaced in shame. "Disgusting? Creepy especially now that we're best friends? Horrifying?"

"Awful!" yelled Lux.

Ahsoka cast her vision to the ground sadly. After a few moments pause, Lux finally spoke.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry!"

She turned to him. "What for? You gave your honest opinion."

"Oh no! No, when I said awful I was talking about me. I'm terribly sorry?"

Ahsoka maintained a confused look.

"That whole time on Onderon I practically ignored you! No wonder you didn't like Steela much to begin with. For heaven sakes, Ahsoka, why didn't you tell me? Then we could've addressed the subject and I would've hurt you less!"

"Well I…" she stuttered, "I thought I made it…well…no, now that I think about it, I didn't make it obvious. At the time, I was struggling against my own emotions and trying to stick to the Jedi Code. I guess I figured that whatever happened was meant to happen. Sure, it hurt at first, but since you were happy, so was I. I guess I just didn't really want to overcomplicate the matter."

Lux sighed and looked down. "That doesn't forgive me, though."

Ahsoka groaned. "Come on, Lux, you have nothing to blame yourself for. Let's put the past behind us. We're best friends and nothing more, and I'm fine with that. I just enjoy your company."

Lux smiled slightly. "And I enjoy yours."

Ahsoka smiled before rolling her eyes. "Alright, enough of this sappy stuff. Let's keep the questions rolling, I got a game to win."

Lux still didn't say anything. Instead, a sly grin began to play on his face.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Ahsoka asked with semi-false aggravation.

Lux turned and smiled at her. "Your confession has just given me an idea."

Ahsoka tilted her head. "How so?"

"Perhaps secrecy and confrontation aren't our only two options when it comes to Anakin and Padme."

Ahsoka squinted slightly. "I'm listening."

Lux leaned in closer to her and whispered in the general area where an ear would usually be. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she listened.

"Oh no."

"Come on, where's your sense of fun?"

"Lux, that is the dirtiest, lowest plan I've ever heard, and perhaps even the cruelest!"

However, a sly smile began to play on her face. Lux maintained his sly smile.

"We start Monday," Ahsoka grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin tiptoed into the room quietly hoping not to wake Ahsoka. He had recently gotten back from Padme's where he stayed the night. So naturally, the guy was in a good mood. As he passed by his student he paused to look at her sleeping form. He smiled: he was ever so proud of his student and knew she would be an incredible Jedi someday. Yet somehow, a sort of brotherly rebelliousness in him wished that she could experience the same sort of joy in attachment that he did. However, he was glad that she had managed not to violate the Jedi Code and still be perfectly content. Her friendship with Senator Bonteri was a comfort to both her and the boy, though they had been through so much together it was surprising that they _hadn't _formed an attachment. Anakin knew Ahsoka had crushed on him once but it all amounted to nothing. Strange, but no matter. He chose not to question it.

Meanwhile, Padme lay asleep in her apartment. She stirred awake only to find her husband gone with a note on the bed stand. She quickly reached for it and read it:

_Later, Angel._

_Ani._

Padme laughed. Hopefully later would be sooner rather than…well…later, but that seemed a bit of a contradiction. She sighed and stretched. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door. Padme gasped at her less that modest appearance and grabbed her robe.

"Coming!" she yelled as she put it on.

In a few moments, she was covered and at the door. Much to her surprise, there stood none other than Lux.

"Lux, what are you doing here?"

Lux seemed a little taken aback. "I can come back later if you want."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! Won't you come in?"

He did so and she shut the door behind him. They both went into the sitting room and sat across from each other.

"Is something wrong Lux?" Padme inquired with concern, "You seem a little offset."

Indeed, the boy looked quite disillusioned and a little tense.

"It's Ahsoka," he mumbled, "She was…well…she and I wanted to know if…"

Padme lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Lux sighed. "Padme, I wouldn't trust anyone else with this but you, but I…I think I might be struggling with a sort of new…well I can't really describe it. I guess an attachment."

Padme's eyes widened. "_You and Ahsoka?!"_

Lux shook his head quickly. "No, no! Not me and _Ahsoka _persay, I really think it's just me. It's obvious she doesn't return anything but…anyways it's probably nothing, I guess I've just gotten used to her. It's hard to imagine life without her friendship. Anyways, how was…"

"Wait, you can't change the subject now!" Padme interrupted, "How do you know she doesn't feel the same about you?"

"She's a Jedi, Padme! Of course she doesn't! Jedi don't do that type of thing! Half the time it seems to me like they have absolutely no such desires or cravings, if you will."

_If you only knew…_thought Padme.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lux. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Of course not! The last thing I want to do is get her involved in my emotions, especially since this conflicts with her beliefs."

"But maybe she feels the same!" Padme suggested.

"If that's the case," Lux retorted, "It would be better for me to remain silent for her sake. It would break my heart twice as much to get her kicked out of the Order on my account. She'll get over her emotions eventually, and so will I. Besides, heaven knows what would happen to our friendship."

Padme bit her lip as she considered all this. She had always thought that Lux and Ahsoka made an incredible pair. The two were inseparable. Their relationship was a unique mix of common grounds and opposites. They were both calm and level-tempered, fearless, playful in their own respects, generous, quick-minded, rash, and very unorthodox. But they had their differences too: Lux was far more complacent and Ahsoka far more likely to speak out if something didn't please her. Lux lived in the moment, Ahsoka was far seeing. Lux was observant in the literal sense while Ahsoka was more observant of people. It was obvious to her that the two would be more than capable of fighting for and handling a relationship, but in this situation Lux was right. She secretly envied his ability to care for Ahsoka by putting his feelings second to her desires, but she thought that this was definitely an ability to be admired.

"Here's what I would suggest, Lux," Padme said eventually, "You're right. You shouldn't tell Ahsoka any of this. However, if it ever seems like she is beginning to feel the same way, don't hold back. Love is worth far more than anything you could ever imagine. If I were you, I would go for it."

_And I have._

"But I still feel like Ahsoka should be somewhat aware," she continued, "To be perfectly honest, I'm rather curious myself. If only I could see you two interact."

"Oh would you?"

Padme turned to Lux in surprise.

"What?"

"You said you would like to see us interact!" Lux replied.

Padme stammered a little. "Well I…"

"Tell you what," Lux proposed, "I was going to head over to the Temple today. Ahsoka left something in my apartment that I have to return. Why don't you come with and later tell me what you noticed? That way, no one would suspect anything weird. You'll just be coming with me since we're both senators heading to the meeting and stopping on the way."

Padme's eyes bugged out as she remembered the meeting.

"Oh my gosh, that was today, wasn't it?"

Lux nodded. "Don't worry, I'll tell you the policy later."

Padme nodded. "Well, alright, if you'd like me to."

Lux smiled. "Thank you, Padme. I'll see you then. I got to go and get ready."

He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Bye," Padme yelled after him with a smile. She sighed romantically. Teenage romance was _so_ beautiful.

Lux grinned mischievously as he walked down the hallway. He got back to his apartment and dialed Ahsoka on his hologram.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She had heard her master come in and go into the refresher. Not a moment too soon either. She heard her hologram beep a few seconds later.

"Yea?" she said as she answered it.

"_Magician calling Diamond. The baker has seen the dough. I repeat, the baker has seen the dough. Over."_

Ahsoka grumbled. "What are you talking about?"

Lux sighed. _"You didn't say over…over."_

Ahsoka groaned. "One more time, only this time, use Basic."

"_She's on to it. We got her like batter in a muffin tin."_

"What's with the pastry references?" Ahsoka asked.

"_I'm hungry and I'm making pancakes. You want me to bring some over? ...Over."_

"Don't ask stupid questions," Ahsoka snapped, "So let me get this straight: it's all still on as agreed?"

"_You got it. Magician out. Over."_

"Wait, wait Lux!"

But he had already hung up. She growled. Just then, Anakin came out of the refresher.

"What was that about, Snips?"

"I left something in Lux's apartment. He and Padme are going to drop it off on the way to their Senate meeting."

"What cha leave?"

_My sanity._

"My sweatshirt," Ahsoka responded instead.

"You were wearing a sweatshirt?"

"I was cold last night."

"Alright," Anakin said, "I'll be in the training room ready when you are."

"Got it," Ahsoka responded as her Master walked out the door. Despite her fatigue, Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. Today marked the beginning of a beautiful "relationship".


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka stepped out of the refresher with her bathrobe on and a towel around her shoulders. She was gently drying off her montails when…

"Purple suits you."

Ahsoka jumped and instinctively tied her robe tighter. She swung around to find Lux standing being her holding a huge plate of pancakes.

"Lux, what the heck?!"

He laughed. "Sorry, I expected to find you dressed."

She fiddled with her robe anxiously trying to make it cover as much as possible. "When did you even get here?!"

"A few minutes ago," he responded calmly.

"Better question," she hissed with a cold expression, "_Why_ are you here…in my chambers…my _private _chambers."

"For heaven's sake, Ahsoka, it's not like I wanted to catch you like this!" he protested.

"Could've fooled me Mr. I-watch-people-sleep."

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Ahsoka, we've been through this already. I watched you sleep because I was suspicious because you were a Jedi. "

She sighed in return. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

He smiled as he lifted the plate he was holding. "Don't be. I brought pancakes."

Ahsoka smiled hungrily and grabbed five. Lux laughed.

"Atta girl."

They both sat down on the bed. Ahsoka busily stuffed her face with pancakes.

"So," she said with her mouth full, "why are you here?"

"To get the plan straight."

She gave him an inquisitive look. "I thought we set this all up last night."

He smiled slyly. "I got a few new ideas."

She grinned. "Of course you do. Shoot."

"Okay," he started, "This afternoon when we meet up, you need to act completely uninterested in me, okay? Be cold, somewhat creeped out even. I'll be pursuing you and complimenting you but stand firm. After we separate, talk to your Master about it. Say that you like me but you're conflicted with your emotions and you don't know what to do. He's bound to get nervous and suspicious. I'll gain Padme's pity in the meantime. If we do this right, we're on to phase two of the operation which we can discuss later. Got it? Um...did you just eat 5 pancakes in 5 seconds?"

Ahsoka swallowed her last bit of pancake. "Yep."

"Impressive," Lux said in awe.

"Thank you, but won't my Master get suspicious if I'm suddenly all cold towards you out of the blue?"

"I thought of that, but I don't think it's such a big falling point if we play the cards right," he responded.

Ahsoka's gaze remained solid on the floor as she nodded slowly. Lux, however, knew that look.

"Yes, this is necessary," he stated.

"Is it really?" Ahsoka questioned, "I mean, sure, I'm mad at them, but Lux, let's be honest; this is cruel! Why can't we just tell them that we know and discuss it like adults?"

"Because they'll deny it," he reminded her, "And we don't have any solid evidence, just instinct. We need to teach them a lesson."

Ahsoka sighed. "But here we are saying that they don't trust us when in reality we don't trust them! How do we know they won't confess?"

Lux sighed. "Okay, let's say they do. Then what?"

"Well, we'll keep their secret and get along as always."

"Please tell me you don't really believe that," Lux cut in.

"Yes," Ahsoka snapped, "I do."

"Well, you shouldn't," Lux said, "Face it, Soka; they'll be on our tails and watching us like hawks. We need some way to prove to them that we're not going to tell anyone. Then everything can be as before."

Ahsoka groaned. "And what if we're wrong all together? What if they're not in a relationship at all?"

"Come on, Ahsoka! We know they are!"

Ahsoka sighed. "I suppose so. Still, I wish we could avoid this."

At this point she was up and pacing. Lux followed her with his eyes. After a few moments he stood up and walked to her.

"Soka," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Trust me on this. We're doing the right thing. They need to see what they're doing, and what better way to see that than by watching their 'little siblings' doing the same thing?"

Ahsoka pulled her eyes away from his and looked down.

"Trust me," Lux continued, "I know what I'm doing."

Ahsoka looked back up at him. "Carlaac says otherwise."

Lux was slightly taken aback. He was very regretful about Carlaac and Ahsoka knew it. Why was she snapping at him?

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said and quickly pulled a good 5 feet away from him, "Lux, I'm sorry, I'm just really, really…worried about this whole thing. I mean, I'm not a very good actress and Carlaac proves that ten times over. I just don't want to get us into as much trouble as before."

"_You _don't what to get us into as much trouble as before?!" he repeated, "I would remind you, Ahsoka Tano, that you're the one who got us out of trouble, not into it. I did that all on my own."

"I should've fought back more."

"Ahsoka, I tazed you."

"Well still," she snapped, "I could've…well…forget it, you're right. We need to go through with this."

Lux was about to ask his best friend what was _really_ wrong, but he restrained himself. Ahsoka was seldom this testy and whatever was bothering her must be driving her mad. The best thing to do was to drop the subject and help calm her down. He nodded simply in response to her statement.

At that moment, the strangest thing happened. Ahsoka smiled. But she didn't just smile; she _smiled. _Lux could see joy radiating through her face. It was fairly new and by far the brightest he'd ever seen her. She seemed to glow, and well, he wasn't kidding when he said that purple suited her. For a few seconds she looked like the most beautiful sight in the galaxy.

It was the freakiest thing he had ever seen.

After a few seconds, her smile turned to a concerned expression.

"Lux, what wrong?"

He hadn't even realized his mouth wasn't closed until she had spoken.

"Sorry, but for a second there, you looked very pretty."

She laughed and tilted her head. "I have my moments."

_You're telling me, sister._

Realizing exactly what he had been thinking, Lux snapped back and reminded himself of the situation. He forced a laugh.

"If you keep looking like that this whole gig might be a lot easier than I thought," he said only somewhat teasingly.

Ahsoka assumed that he was teasing completely and responded; "You flatter me darling."

He smiled before speaking. "What do you say we get down to business?"

She grinned. "Ready when you are."

He nodded as businesslike as he could manage. "Alright, come here."

She obeyed and approached him. He began to circle her like a vulture.

"Now," Lux started, "I don't exactly know how to drill this concept into your mind, Ahsoka, but for once in your life, you're going to need to act like a girl."

Ahsoka swung around to glare at him.

"There's nothing wrong with being a tomboy," he defended quickly, "But in a romantic situation, a lady will act a certain way that is very distinct. You are my best friend and as your friend I will flat out say that you are by all means a woman."

"Um…thank you?" Ahsoka said.

"But," Lux continued, "You sometimes fail to act like one. For example, a lady would _not _burp just as loud and as frequently as a man."

Ahsoka burped. Lux was amused but managed to maintain his serious expression.

"I'm serious! A lady would _not _enjoy a spitting completion. A lady would not scratch, talk out of turn, slouch, or lose her natural composure even in the most fiendish situations. A lady at a ball would dance and smile, a lady in distress would be patient and calm, a lady in a battlefield may fight, kill, and even command, but not once does she not keep it clear that she is a woman and deserves to be treated with the respect she deserves."

Ahsoka's expression was a mix between bored and disgusted. "A lady is ludicrous!"

Lux crossed his arms. "My point is men like ladies. No gentleman would ever fall for a woman without self respect and at least semi-feminine air."

Ahsoka was legitimately offended and made that clear to Lux. Lux sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that as a general statement."

"I don't see any generals in the room," she hissed.

"You have a lot of self respect, Ahsoka, in fact, a ridiculous amount," he commented, "I was referring to your lack of feminine air. It could stand to be…enhanced."

Ahsoka was now even testier. "What do you want me to do? Stuff my bra?"

"Exactly what I'm talking about!"

Ahsoka gave him a horrified look. His expression turned to one of shock and he blushed furiously.

"No, no! I didn't mean...about the bra…in fact, you're actually a pretty good…never mind…I was trying to say…"

It was too late. Ahsoka back-slapped him. Lux recovered but kept rubbing his cheek.

"I was _trying _to say that your proposition is a perfect example of what a lady would _not _say. She would also not slap someone who was trying to help her."

"Well, _helper, _if you would not mind, I would ask you to help me a little bit more nicely please."

He looked astonished. "I'm not offending you, am I?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I slap people all the time. It's fun to watch their pain."

Lux gave her a confused look. "Ahsoka, what's wrong with you today?"

"ME!? You're the one who's telling a girl she has an unattractive masculine personality! That's not very nice!"

For a second Lux thought she was playing with him, but her eyes glowed with frustration and pain. His face remained shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry Ahsoka. I honestly wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I was just stating things how I saw it."

Ahsoka's eyes lost contact with Lux's which worried him.

"Forgive me?"

Ahsoka looked back up. For a moment, Lux would've thought she was about to cry, however, her slight smile turned into a brighter one. She punched his arm.

"Of course," she said, "Now, you were saying something about my lack of feminine mystique."

"Right," he said, "Now, hold still."

She tilted her head. "Why would I need to…?"

She stopped herself as Lux began to play with her back montail.

"What are you doing?" she asked with slight revulsion.

"Tell me," he continued to roll her lekku around his finger, "In your culture, would doing this be affectionate and playful?"

She remained disgusted yet nodded slowly. "Between a couple, yes, but not otherwise."

He smiled. "Okay, then act like it's affectionate and playful."

It took her a while, but eventually, Ahsoka giggled and tried to push him away teasingly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she laughed.

He did stop and nodded in approval. "Not bad. Not bad. Now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"Play with me," he explained, "Tease me. You know, like…"

She smiled slyly and approached him.

"You know, Lux," she breathed as her hand moved to his shoulder, "I really don't like _games. _There such as waste of time, and we got other things to do, don't we?"

Her nails grazed slightly against his neck and her other hand moved up and touched his hair. He shivered. She was good.

"Yes," he said huskily," Lots of other things to do."

"You know," Ahsoka was closer to him now than ever and breathing on his neck, "The sooner we get started, the more we'll get done."

He put his chin between her montails and rubbed his face into them. She meanwhile rubbed her face in his neck.

"Then we better hurry," Lux said as he pulled Ahsoka closer. At that moment, they both made eye contact. For a moment, the galaxy stood still as they stared into each other's illuminated eyes.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh," Ahsoka said through laughs, "Don't tell me a lady acts like _that_!"

"No," Lux laughed, "But we were on a roll and I wasn't going to stop us. Oh man, this is going to be perfect!"

She managed to calm down and smiled at him. "So now should I practice being a lady?"

He laughed. "With that sort of acting, you could pass for pretty much anything Ahsoka! What were you talking about being a terrible actress?"

She grinned. "Well, I better get dressed."

He nodded. "Oh, yea, sorry about barging in on you. But this is going to work great, I can see it already!"

He headed for the door. Ahsoka stayed put but smiled at him as he left. Lux turned around to face her before he left.

"Hey, Soka, if this Jedi thing ever goes south, you should really be a stage performer! Ha, ha, anyways, see you later this afternoon!"

He walked out.

"Yea, see ya!" Ahsoka yelled after him.

The door swooshed shut leaving Ahsoka alone again. She had on a plaster smile as she sat down on her bed. But it wasn't long before she broke and began to cry. She hadn't cried in a while, but in this case, something prevented her from holding her tears back. Luckily, the room was soundproof. She stood up and began to walk to her dresser, still crying loudly.

"Yea, great acting, huh?" she said to herself, "Well you weren't so bad yourself! You're a wonderful actor! I've never seen anyone act so much in love and not be. _Especially _where an unfeminine tomboy is concerned. Wow, what skill! A gentleman would never fall in love with anyone who wasn't at least semi-feminine, but you sure fooled them! Incredible. Oh, and my acting?"

At this point, Ahsoka was in the middle of getting dressed and still crying at full force.

"Oh, my acting was fine, I guess. Of course, maybe it would've been better if I had been acting when I was supposed to be. Plaster smiles, being playful when you 'stated how you saw it'. Man," Ahsoka continued as she shook her head, "If you really all that stuff about being a lady was true, no wonder you fell in love with Steela! I really don't hold a candle to her, huh, or any _girl _for that matter."

Ahsoka sat down on the bed again fully dressed. She leaned against continued to cry with buried her face in her knees.

"Ahsoka, who are you kidding? He doesn't love you and he never did. It's just like you said; you're a best friend, nothing more, nothing less, no matter what else you'd like to be. But still…"

She looked up. "…for one moment, I wish he could know that I loved him."

She groaned and got up. "Come on, girl, get a hold of yourself. Once this thing is over, everything goes back to normal with Anakin, Padme, and Lux. He'll be my friend again; I'll bury my emotions again. I didn't expect this prank to uproot them, though."

Ahsoka went quickly to the refresher and rinsed off her face. A few minutes later, she looked how she had looked when Lux had been there, with a perfect plaster smile and a rock-hard look of zero emotion in her eyes. As she walked out the door and headed to meet her Master, she still wanted to cry but refused to. Anakin and Padme may have ignored the Jedi Code, but they would have to learn not to defy it. And if anyone had learned the hard way not to form attachments, it was Ahsoka.

* * *

Lux walked casually back to the Senate Building. He couldn't fathom what was wrong with Ahsoka, but he figured that she was just nervous. To be honest, he was a little nervous himself. He didn't want to offset either Padme or Anakin, _especially _Anakin. If it ever appeared that he was getting to "friendly" with his Padawan, he'd have Lux's head on a silver platter in the literal sense. Despite it all though, Lux was still concerned for Ahsoka. Every woman had her moods, but Ahsoka had always been different. She was an emotional rock who never seemed to crack despite everything.

Lux supposed that was partially why he was so surprised to find out she once had a crush on him, a _whole _crush at that. Her Master and Captain Rex were understandable crushes and probably just admiration on her part, the O-Mer guy just seemed like a "some guy I once met" crush, and for some reason unbeknownst to him he wanted to kill that Kareen kid, but all else aside, Lux was surprised that Ahsoka had liked him, and for so long! She was a mute when he was pursuing Steela. She just kind of…let him go, just like the Jedi had taught her, and Lux wasn't sure how he felt about that. Something deep inside of him sort of wished that she had clung to him harder, fought for his attention. Had I had known, he wondered, would I have still picked Steela over her?

He shook it off. Ahsoka was a Jedi following a Jedi's Code and doing a heck of a good job at it. Not to mention the fact that her acting was superb…maybe that's why he hadn't noticed her on Onderon. And besides, if Ahsoka were ever to defy the Code, she deserved a man who would not risk seeing her as second fiddle to a dead person. Lux loved Steela and Ahsoka in too completely different ways and he would've rather shot himself than watch either one of them die on that cliff 1½ years ago. And Ahsoka was Ahsoka; his sweet, sarcastic, daring, brave, and unladylike best friend, perhaps the best friend he'd ever had. But one thing was for sure; if this thing was going to work, she would have to stop looking so darn hot all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka missed the block and within seconds was on the ground with a lightsaber at her throat. She wasn't in any danger of course, but Anakin frowned a bit.

"Alright Snips," he said as he deactivated his weapon, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she got up.

"That was a pretty easy block you just missed," Anakin explained, "You seem a little out sorts. Is something wrong?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Must just be one of those days."

Her Master smiled and nodded. "I understand. Nobody's perfect."

She nodded in response but didn't smile. Instead, she kept her vision to the floor. It didn't take a Jedi to know that her mind was occupied.

"Ahsoka?"

She looked up. "What?"

"What's _really_ bothering you?"

Ahsoka didn't respond and instead recast her vision to the floor. Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. He'd been with his Padawan long enough to know that she wouldn't say anything if she didn't want to. In that respect, Anakin was proud to have an apprentice who would never collapse under the pressure of interrogation. On the other hand, it was less pleasant to have an apprentice with a tendency of bottling up her emotions.

Anakin was deep in thought considering this when Ahsoka _did_ speak up.

"It's nothing I can really talk to you about, Master."

Anakin's eyes widened. He didn't like the sound of that. What was so bad that she couldn't share it with her own Master?

"Ahsoka…" he began in a stern tone of voice.

"Girl stuff," Ahsoka interrupted before he could go any further, "That's all. Nothing to worry about."

This answer would have been acceptable to most Jedi, but as a married man, Anakin knew that girl stuff was _always _something to worry about.

"What type of girl stuff?" he asked, but afterwards cringed at his words. He sounded nosy and kind of creepy.

Ahsoka didn't seem to notice.

"Well," she explained, "It isn't so much girl stuff as it is being a girl. I mean…"

She trailed off, trying to order her thoughts.

"Master, do you think I'm a girl?"

Anakin looked her up and down. "I'm pretty sure you're not a boy."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes teasingly. "That's not what I meant. I mean, do you think I act like a girl? Move like a girl? Act like, well, how a woman, a lady, would act?"

Anakin tilted his head. "I'm not sure I completely understand the question."

Ahsoka sighed. It seemed that, unfortunately, she would be forced to make a reference.

"Alright, remember the muffin competition?"

Anakin did and immediately laughed. "Do I? Dude, that was so awesome! You slammed Rex 29 muffins to 15 and you're still as skinny as a rail! It was epic, but not as epic as the time you beat Fives in an arm wrestling competition…"

Ahsoka cringed a little.

"…or the time you burped so loud we the other side of the ship heard you through the vent…"

She cringed even more.

"…or the time you got Blackjack 4 times on Poker night…"

Ahsoka was now cringing so much you might think she was having a seizure.

"…or that time on Burrito night…"

"Okay, I get it!" Ahsoka cut Anakin off.

Anakin recoiled a little. He hadn't expected Ahsoka to be offended by his mentioning her "accomplishments".

"You see, this is what I'm talking about!" Ahsoka yelled, "Let's be honest, Master; with the exception of my physical appearance I might as well be a boy! I don't act anything like a female!"

Anakin's face of shock turned to one of contemplation. He understood where she was going with this.

"I don't know, I just get so used to my surroundings!" she continued, "You know that last week I almost went into the communal showers without thinking? It's pathetic!"

Anakin watched his Padawan as she began to pace. It was a few moments before he spoke up.

"What women think about themselves, I'll never know, Ahsoka, but I'll give you a man's perspective: If a man dislikes a woman for whatever reason, he will disregard her. However, if a man likes a woman, romantically or otherwise, he will put her into one of three categories; the flower, the queen, and the diamond. A flower has delicate petals and needs to be treated with extreme carefulness. She is sensitive, emotional, yet beautiful and pleasing. There are countless literal and metaphorical flowers in the galaxy, and many men love to seek them out. But then, there is also the queen. The queen must be treated with respect, and she'll make that perfectly clear. This is the type of girl who you hold the door open for, listen to, and try your best to obey and make happy. Once again, queens are abundant throughout the galaxy, and men will often make themselves slaves to them and their company."

At this point, Ahsoka was listening and watching Anakin intently. She sighed inwardly: it was obvious what type Lux preferred. Unfortunately, Ahsoka was by no means of royal decent.

"I'd say that 99% percent of men will go for one of these two types," Anakin estimated, "Well, at least, in a romantic sense."

Ahsoka's vision shifted once again to the ground. A hint of sadness and hurt played on her face.

"But then there's the diamond," Anakin continued, "A diamond is solid. She is tough, stubborn, strong, in not only the physical sense, but in the emotional and mental sense as well. She is not swayed by what men want her to be. Diamonds are not a girl's best friend; they're a _man's _best friend. She who is a diamond is caring, loving, not inferior like a flower or superior like a queen."

Anakin approached Ahsoka and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yet to all this, a diamond is something more. Literal diamonds graze the necks and bodies of only the richest. A diamond woman is precious beyond compare and the rarest type of woman in the galaxy. There is not a flower beautiful enough or a queen strong enough to match her. Unfortunately, not only is a diamond rare, but she is also buried deep underground. It takes a lot of time and effort to find her and free her. She's a dangerous prize. Few men dare attempt to gain her love or her friendship. But once in a while, there will be that brave soul who will dig no matter how long it takes, who will spend days upon days, weeks upon weeks in a mine until he finds her: the most precious, pure diamond of all."

Anakin put his other hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka beamed.

"And sometimes," Anakin said, "I think I'm the luckiest man in the whole world to have her for a Padawan and a friend."

**Okay, I'm sorry about not updating like _anything._ But I hope this short, sweet little chapter will tithe you guys over until the prank, YEA BABY!**

**But I just felt like we needed a little encouragement scene there, and actually, the flower-queen-diamond thing applies in real life too. So when you or a friend doesn't recognize how beautiful you/they really are, remind them that all women are precious in their own ways. And everyone's got a little bit of diamond in them. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin and Ahsoka walked out of the training room. They were chatting casually when who should they run into but Lux and Padme, also talking casually. There was an unpredictable awkward silence when the pairs saw each other. Anakin was so taken aback by Padme's new dress that drool began to dribble down his chin. Padme was trying her best to hold back a fit of laughter as she watched her husband's reaction. What neither adult noticed was Ahsoka and Lux "talking" to each other. In fact, what nobody ever seemed to notice was how adept the two teens were at non-verbal communication. They themselves were surprised at their ability to communicate discretely, sometimes using only their eyes. Ahsoka once proposed it could be a sort of subtle force bond or something, but Lux objected that if it was, he wouldn't be able to understand her; she would just be able to understand him. However, to Lux Ahsoka was crystal clear without saying a word. Despite how creepy it was, after a month of trying to figure out what was happening, they decided to let it go and rather take advantage of the ability.

"_I accidently led Anakin on a romantic train of thought," _Ahsoka signaled with a sheepish expression, _"I don't think he let on though." _Slight shake of the head as if a bug had just flown by.

"_How did you do that?" _Lux raised one eyebrow slightly.

"_I dunno, it just kind of came up." _Ahsoka shrugged.

"_During a sparring match?" _Lux's expression remained unchanged.

"_It could happen!" _ Adamant nod.

"_I guess so," _slight shrug, _"But do you really think he's not suspicious?" _Curious look.

"_Trust me." _Teasing smile. _"Actually, I think I can make this work to our advantage." _Mischievous smile.

"_If you say so." _Another shrug and a skeptical smile. _"So you want no changes to the plan?" _Wave of the hand as if to shoo the same bug away.

"_We're good." _Slight nod. _"Let's get this party started." _One of those looks of cool approval that the author can't really describe.

"_Gotcha." _Hair brushed out of face.

All secret communication stopped as Lux slipped into character and Ahsoka prepared her reactions. A bright smile shot across Lux's face. He seemed dazed and taken by Ahsoka, so much so that her heart began beating faster.

_Wow, he's a really good actor, _she thought to herself.

However, her expressions betrayed the truth as Ahsoka turned her eyes to the ceiling and pretended not to notice Lux was there.

The two had been so busy preparing that they hadn't noticed that Anakin and Padme had started to talk. Luckily, neither one had the slightest idea as to what was going on. Padme was the first to casually notice Ahsoka. In an instant, she remembered Lux's request and paid closer attention. Having seen nothing prior, she noticed Ahsoka gazing around and Lux staring lovingly at her. A sad expression came across the Senator's face. She didn't even seem to notice him! Padme concluded that she ought to take it upon herself to improve the situation.

"Lux, didn't you want to give Ahsoka her sweatshirt?"

Lux turned suddenly to Padme as if shocked.

"Oh yes!" he remembered as he swung back to face Ahsoka, "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

Ahsoka laughed a cute little laugh. "Don't be sorry. Thank you for troubling yourself with it."

Ahsoka reached out to grab it but Lux came around behind her.

"Here, let me put on for you."

Ahsoka shown an expression of disgust that to Anakin and Padme said "Don't you dare touch me" and to Lux said "Careful, be a bit for discrete."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said slowly, "But that really isn't necessary. I just came out from a sparring match."

"Oh," Lux blushed, "Right."

Ahsoka took her sweatshirt and smiled politely but nothing more than politely. Lux wasn't even making eye contact with her and was instead staring at the floor with a mortified expression.

Meanwhile, an angry Anakin and a concerned Padme watched the scene unfold.

Padme: _Oh, the poor thing! She doesn't love him back! Awww…_

Anakin: _He's openly flirting with her. I'm going to kill that punk._

Padme: _If only Lux could show her he really cares. Ahsoka's bound to at least recognize him!_

Anakin: _I'm going to kill that punk._

Padme: _I suppose Ahsoka is a Jedi, but still, doesn't she notice anything?_

Anakin: _I'm going to kill that punk. _

You get the idea. Anakin spoke up first.

"Don't you two have a senate meeting to get to?" His comment was specifically directed at Lux hence the semi-menacing tone.

"Oh, it was delayed to tomorrow!" Padme interceded, "But we still did want to stop by to, you know, say hi, drop off the sweatshirt…"

…_flirt with my Padawan…_ Anakin mentally filled in.

Ahsoka saw a good time to quickly break character as Padme and Anakin continued their discussion.

"_It was seriously delayed until tomorrow?" _Both eyebrows raised.

"_Yeah, we were surprised too." _Slight nod, curled lip.

"_Why didn't you mention that before?" _ Eyes wide and a little frantic.

"_I dunno, I figured we could ad lib." _Sheepish shrug, so-so hand motion.

"_Oh really, and I suppose you have an idea?" _Crossed arms and glare.

"_I'm working on it!" _Glare returned.

There was a lack of communication for a few moments before Lux nodded.

"_Okay, I got something."_

"_What?" _Ahsoka tilted her head.

"_You said you may be able to make that romantic lead you gave Anakin work to our advantage." _Slight tilt of the head in Anakin's direction.

"_Yeah?"_ Inquisitive look.

"_Well, then, do so!"_ Enthusiastic nod.

"_That's your big idea?"_ Dumb look.

"_Hurry up, I don't think they're going to keep up talking much longer!"_ Hand in circular motion.

Lux was right, for Anakin and Padme were beginning to round off.

"Senator Bonteri," Anakin hissed, "I would like to know how you feel on this matter."

Neither Lux nor Ahsoka knew what he was talking about, but one look at Padme's barely-masked frustration summarized the conversation. Lux glanced at Ahsoka quickly signaling for help.

"Anakin, would you leave him alone?" Padme exclaimed, "He didn't mean any harm!"

"Yea!" Lux agreed, "I didn't mean any harm!"

Ahsoka gave him a look. _Don't be stupid._

"You stay out of this!" Anakin yelled at Lux.

"But you just asked me to speak!" Lux defended.

"_Roll over and die," _Ahsoka tried to signal to Lux. He didn't notice.

"Don't tell me what I said!" Anakin snapped.

"Only if you don't tell me to say anything when you really want me to say something and… wait, what are we even talking about?" Lux rambled.

Ahsoka resisted the strong urge to facepalm.

"For crying out loud, you two, just drop it!" Ahsoka interceded, "Master, thank you, but I like Senator Bonteri's head were it is."

"Yea, so do I," Lux mumbled.

"And Lux," Ahsoka swung around to face him, "I would be indebted to you if you would restrain from patronizing my Master!"

"Patronizing, I was doing nothing of the sort!"

"What do you call telling him what he said?"

"Clarification!"

"Whatever," Ahsoka hissed, "Come on, Master. Forgive me, Senator Amidala, but I find the certain need to excuse myself."

"I understand completely," Padme responded as she glared at Anakin, "Senator Bonteri and I need to leave as well."

Anakin didn't get a chance to say anything as Padme stormed off in a cloud of dust. Lux gave Ahsoka a puppy dog look but Ahsoka merely crossed her arms and looked away. Anakin then turned to Lux.

"Well, what are your waiting for?!"

Lux gave a spiteful glare but followed Padme. Anakin proceeded to storm off in the opposite direction. Ahsoka followed him walking backwards. Lux did the same. As the angry couple parted, Lux and Ahsoka were able to get a few seconds of communication in.

_"Incredible acting, Ahsoka." _Approving nod.

_"You too."_ Same nod.

_"It's all going according to plan."_ Thumbs up.

_"Phase two begins, call me when you're ready."_ Two fingers up and a smile, call me sign.

And with that, the two ran off after their elders.


End file.
